Ironic
by SidewaysSkyscrapers
Summary: Alex has gone on so many missions, it's not funny.ON his last mission, he got shot in the stomach and is sent to BB to recuperate. A very well used storyline, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a measly beginning of story note. I highly suggest that you read this. In this story, Alex has gone on more missions then mentioned in the book. These are all of the missions he went on, and all of the important things that have happened in them.**

Cloudy Eye: IN this mission, it was an attempt to kill all the miners in the world to stop drilling. Alex was helping the miners out when he was seperated from them by a small collapse of the mine. He had to dig his way out in a race against time to stop Andrew Burke (evil guy) from activating the electrical current to release the dirt. Alex was working with the CIA for this. Got two knife wounds to the leg during this mission.

Poison Ivy: In this mission alex was captured by an orginization called Poison Ivy. He was tortured for information about a drug that renders a person paralysed. Alex experienced a minor administration of this drug. The side affects have worn off and he stopped them from releasing it in Cows food so people who ate it were paralysed. Alex was whipped on his back, got a scar running down his face as a result of a bipolar madman, and got a bullet wound in his left hand.

Star: Alex had been captured by a madman movie directer who was set on ALex starring in his new movie where the main character is tortured painfully and then killed at theend. Of course, this man did not want a stunt double or fake blood. Alex escaped and they arrested Michael Shay, who was the directer. Alex got no memorable inguries on this one.

Burning Forest: In this mission, Ben Daniels, AKA Fox, was sent on a mission to collect research on a criminal orginization called GoldenEye. He was captured and Alex is the agent they called in to resue him. He was captured and tortured because to leader held a personnal grudge against Alex because he had gotten kicked out of MI6 and Alex was just 15 and he was in. Alex gained a few knife wounds and a bullet wound in the stomach while getting away with Ben and blowing up the headquarters.

Alex is 16 now, and gone on 11 missions. Jack has gone back to The US because ALex thought that it wasn't safe for her to be around him. He misses her very much, but has moved on.

He is on a first name basis with Tulip ( AKA ) and Alan Blunt is afraid of the secret weapon of Britain.

**Toodles! Please review if I should do a sidestory of these missions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKay, I am now beginning chapter 1 on this. If you have a problem with this chapter or any content in it, please contact me and I will try to put it right.**

__

CHAPTER 1

Alex sat back in bed, letting the the book he had been reading fall onto his chest. His alarm clock beside him rang, signaling that it was time for him to get up. 6:30. He reluctantly sat up and turned it off.

He got dressed, and went downstairs to find breakfast. He sat down at the kitchen bar with his eggs benedict, and sat there, slowly eating it. HE looked up at the clock,and seeing that it read 6:50, he jumped up and went outside to find his motorbike. He had bought it for himself a month after Jack left, about a year ago. It was a ZX12r ninja motorcycle. He hopped on it and sped off to school. He arrived with 4 minutes to spare and decided to find TOm. Of course, Tom always rushed out at 6:55 to find Alex before class.

Sure enough, Tom was standing on the steps, waving frantically to Alex.

"Hey, Alex! You coming?" Alex nodded and walked up the steps to the school. They walked in and the halls were filled with the usual amount of chaos. For Alex, it was uncomfortable but tolerable.**  
><strong>They walked through the halls throughout the day, nodding at their small group of friends, and avoiding a confrontation.

This went on without a hitch until chemistry.

****__

"So, Druggie? You finally gonna quit? Say something, crackhead!"

Alex looked over at Rick, and just as calmly, looked away. Rick huffed, and started advancing on alex, stopping when his girlfriend, Micah, came over and threw herself on him, falling all over him for all she was worth, which, Alex mused, wasn't much. He sat down in the back, resigning himself to a boring day, filled with equations.

That all eneded when there was a phonecall.

"Alex, it seems that you forgotabout the checkup at the doctors."

Alex looked up, and sheepishly said,

"Of course, sorry . I forgot all about it."

He walked down the aisle, and out the door. He walked down to the office and opened the door.

"Hello, Alex how've you been?" Inside stod an agent, specifically, Ben Daniels AKA Fox.

"Not bad Ben. So we better get going or we're gonna be late."

Alex nodded to before walking out the door behing Ben. He walked up beside Ben, who was looking appreciatively at Alex' Ninja.

"Well, we better get going. I get your motorcycle!" Alex laughed as he took Ben's keys and got in the driver's side seat of Ben's BMW x5. They dorve to Royal & General Bank, wlaking to the receptionist's desk, she looked up, and recognising Alex, let them through without much fuss.

And so, Alex and Ben went up the the Gray Man's office.

**So, if you like it, review. If you don't like it, review. And anyways, give me suggestions, which I will take into account. And what sort of relationship should Alex and Ben have? Review so I can continue this story.**

**-SidewaysSkyscrapers**


End file.
